Enemy of my Enemy CHXXX
by TheCareBear
Summary: An X-rated chapter from Enemy of my Enemy, which can be read separately from the main story, as a standalone. Harbinger and Victoria getting it on. Harbinger x FemShep


**A/N: So, this is my apology to everyone for lack of writing, I'm a really lazy person. Stories will continue, when I get around to it :P, so for now, enjoy this smutty piece from Enemy of my Enemy with Harbinger and Victoria Shepard. Might to a follow up to this with Victoria and Garrus, but I'll maybe save that as another apology for no writing. So, Yay.**

**Try and listen to watch?v=E3cVgaGS4ys (Sensual Spanish Guitar Music: REDEMPTION-Al Marconi) Helps with the mood**

**Warning: SEX, language, naughty Harbinger, and spying EDI**

* * *

Harbinger held her wrists together, forcing her arms above her head, pressing them against the glass of the observation bay. His golden eyes bore into Victoria's grey ones, as he pressed his metallic body closer to hers, sliding a leg up between hers' parting them. She bit her lip, her eyes breaking the intense gaze and moving slowly up his body. When her eyes reached his once more, the desire was as plainly evident as the star twinkling outside the glass. Their carefully placed barriers fell away and their lust for each other bubbled over.

The kiss was hard and forceful, frantic even as more of their barriers fell away with each rub of the warm human tongue over the cold metallic one. He moved a hand away from her wrists and grasped her breast hard, massaging it through her N7 hoodie. She moaned into the kiss, arching her back and grinding her wet sex against his leg. Dropping his other hand and releasing her wrists, he metallic fingers descended onto the zipper of her hoodie, fiddling with it as he nibbled and sucked on her bottom lip. Another groan emerged from her throat as her legs wrapped around his, gently rocking herself up and down it.

Growing frustrated with the non-cooperating zipper, he ripped at the hoodie, cracking the shell and running his fingers over her warm flesh. Two pairs of hands worked to get the cumbersome hoodie and bra off, flinging them somewhere in the room. Breaking the kiss, he began to kiss and nibble down her neck. Groaning, she angled her neck to the side, allowing for a greater access as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers gripping at his back. Biting into her shoulder, he sucked on the flesh, the taste sensors in his tongue registering the sting of blood. She threw her head back, the air leaving her lungs in a _whoosh_. Moaning she bucked her hips again, arching her back into him.

Moving his head down, he pressed his face into her bosom, his cold tongue lapping up against the heat of her skin as his fingers began to rip at her slacks. Her breathing hitched her anticipation growing. Ripping through the slacks and the black lacy panties, he tore himself from her ample bosom and pushed her higher up against the glass, till her sex was level with his face. She wrapped her legs around his neck and braced her hands against the glass to, steady herself. His cold tongue entered her and began to lap at her juices.

Moaning loudly, she pressed her hands to the back of his head, pushing him harder against her wet sex. His tongue rubbed against her walls, soon finding her bundle of nerves. She gasped and moaned loudly, bucking her hips. He smirked into her sex and soon a finger entered her, rubbing against her moist walls, lubricated by her juices, while his tongue focused on her hidden itch.

She groaned softly, "Fuck…Yes…there, oh, fuck yes… right there…" Encouraged by her, he began to rub her pearl with the pad of his thumb, while his other fingers began to thrust in and out her dripping sex. "Oh yes… don't stop…don't you… _fucking_ stop…"

He increased his pressure on her pearl and her spot. Her breasts heaved up and down, as she panted for breath, never having been so aroused. Sure, sex with Garrus was full of awkward cuteness and plenty of foreplay, but it was never this full of passion. This pent up lust bubbling over; the tension finally being released felt so satisfying. With his soft humming, making his tongue vibrate ever so slightly, all coherent thought left her mind, as she was awash in her orgasm.

She never knew that orgasms could be powerful. The final barrier broken, gave her such a rush; one she never felt with Garrus. Crying out Harbinger's name, she screamed loudly, gasping and moaning. Euphoria flooded her body, her mind in the glow of pleasure. She felt her legs tense quickly and then relax, slipping from around his neck. He licked and nibbled up her body as he slowly began to lower her. Sighing and mewing in pleasure, she collapsed against him. "We definitely need to get you… an upgrade," she mutters quietly, cupping his groin, making note of his absence of a pleasure rod.

"Oh, yes, that we can do," he muttered softly to her, wrapping his arms around her, supporting her. She nuzzled her head under his chin, muttering about vibrations as she slipped off to sleep. Hearing the _whoosh_ of the door opening behind him, he turns his head to the side, as EDI walks into the room. "Enjoy the show?" He asks softly, cradling the sleeping Shepard in his arms.

EDI shrugs, looking out the glass into the cold emptiness of space. "It was…educational." Turning to look at Harbinger, EDI motions to Shepard, "And your interest in the Commander: is it merely sexual?" Harbinger opened his mouth to respond, only to close it, looking at Shepard, unable to say anything. EDI nodded, "That's what I thought." She turned on her heel and began to walk out of the room. Getting to the door she stopped, and turned back to the pair, "I enabled the sound dampeners on this room, so no one heard the Commanders cries of pleasure."

Harbinger turned his head to the side again, nodding, "Thank you."

EDI shook her head, "I didn't do it for you. I did it for the Commander; she's never been so relaxed." And with that, EDI turned around again and left the room.

* * *

Victoria woke in her own bed the next morning, or at least morning by the clock's standards. With no sign of Harbinger, she sighed and flopped down on the bed again, thinking it all an erotic dream. When her fingers brushed up against his bite mark on her shoulder, Victoria bit her lip and blushed, the memories coming back to her. Soon, she found herself dripping wet, reliving the pleasure she experienced. Hopping out of bed, naked, she strolled into the shower, thinking about that upgrade she wanted to get Harbinger.


End file.
